


Surprise Me

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Barista!Kara, F/F, I suppose, I watched gypsy recently and this happened, ceo! Lena, though she is also in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Kara is a Barista who is in a band and Lena is a CEO with a child and an ex-husband.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I edited this on my phone at work so let me know if there is any mistakes (and if you enjoy it) and I will make changes later :)

Lena was only at this coffee shop because it was in a rough part of town and it was a janky, little hole in the wall place that none of her family and friends would even entertain going to.

But she couldn't risk seeing someone she knew and having to pretend to be nice. Not today.

The place was dark, even though it was seven am, full of people that Lena had been taught to be afraid of if she walked past them in the street.

She stood in line, her arms crossed and her jaw set.

A laugh caught her attention, her eyes moving to the barista who was currently serving an okay looking man in jeans and a blue t-shirt. "You try that same one every time, dude, it's never gonna happen."

Lena found herself staring at the girl, her blonde hair messily thrown over her shoulder. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and an open red plaid shirt, a white t underneath. She had one of the aprons wrapped around her waist, the neck part hanging limp.

She was smiling, no, grinning, in a way that Lena just couldn't look away.

"One day you'll cave."

The barista rolled her eyes, making the guys drink. "If you need someone to 'cave', maybe you shouldn't be pestering them, anyway."

The other barista laughed loudly, his head thrown back.

"Dude, let it go."

The man seemed to relent, taking his coffee and scurrying off with his tail between his legs.

The barista grinned, eyeing the line of people, her eyes lingering on Lena for a few seconds before she turned them to her current customer.

"Hey," the barista (Kara, her name badge read) greeted when Lena stepped up to take her order. "What can I get you?"

"Black coffee, nothing fancy."

"Shame, fancy is kinda what I'm good at." The girl commented playfully, picking up a cup and her pen.

"Surprise me then," Lena offered in an equally as playful voice.

The barista looked up at her through her thick eyelashes, a little grin appearing on her lips. "Name for the order?"

"Lena,"

Kara nodded, scribbling down Lena's name. "Allergies?"

"None,"

"Awesome," the girl hummed. "I'll get that right to you."

Lena took a step to the right, the other barista (Barry) stepping in to take over from Kara when she went to make Lena's order.

She finally finished almost five minutes later, offering the cup to Lena. “Cortado, soy milk because that really adds to the flavour, two pumps of hazelnut, chocolate drizzle and cinnamon on top.”

“Sounds obnoxious,” Lena took the cup from Kara.

“Thought it would fit you perfectly.” Kara grinned cheekily at Lena, her eyes running down the length of her body. “You aren’t our typical type of customer.”

“What do you mean by that?” Lena frowned.

Kara shrugged easily, leaning against the counter. “You look like you’ve got your shit together is all, all suited and booted.”

She had no idea just how messed up Lena’s life really was.

“I could be going to court,”

“Are you?”

Lena grinned, kinking her eyebrow at Kara. “Thank you for my drink."

“Well, now I’m just going to make up all kinds of stories as to why you’re going to court.” Kara commented but Lena didn’t even look back as she left..

Lena found herself thinking about Kara and entire way home, as she was tucking her daughter in for the night, and as she climbed into the bed that this time last month she shared with her husband.

Lena got up the following morning, going through her mundane routine.

Getting Charlie her breakfast, getting herself ready for work, getting Charlie ready for school.

She felt her anxiety flair up when the doorbell rung.

“Okay, baby, go get your bag.”

Charlie hopped off her seat and rushed off upstairs.

“You changed the locks?” was the first thing Dick said.

“It’s my house, Dick.” Lena drawled.

“Lee, can we just talk about this?” The man sighed. “A divorce isn’t the answer here, what about Charlotte?”

“She prefers Charlie.” Kara corrected. “And don’t try and use her to get to me, this is happening, Dick, accept it.”

“Me? Do you think your parents are going to accept this, Lena?” Dick said. “You have two options here, stay with me or get a divorce and shame your family.”

Lena growled at Dick, looking down at her daughter when she came up behind her. “Have fun at school, sweetie.” Lena crouched down to plant a kiss on her daughters head.

Charlie rushed out to her fathers car, leaving Lena glaring at the man.

“I don’t want this to get ugly, Lena.”

“It won’t if you don’t let it,” Lena shot back. “Goodbye, Dick.”

Lena closed the door in the mans face, going off to finish getting ready for work.

She went to work, two meetings, a tower of paper work, and a little work on her schematics for the new gadget she was working on. She finally left Luthor Tower at ten that night, driving down a street that she probably shouldn't be driving down during the day.

The cafe was open (it sold alcohol so it was open until midnight), so she slipped inside and, surprisingly, (against everything she had ever been conditioned to believe) she relaxed.

These people were expecting anything from her, they weren't looking at her like she was competition or like they were scared of her.

They barely even looked at her at all, just a few men and women checking her out.

She spotted Kara as soon as she entered, the girl was whizzing around behind the counter, getting whatever drinks people had ordered.

She didn't notice Lena until she was almost at the front of the line. She glanced up, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face, her eyes running over Lena and the rest of the line, but she done a double take, a little smile appearing on her lips when she made eye contact with Lena.

"What can I get you?" Kara asked when Lena stepped up to order.

"Surprise me," Lena said, which made Kara smirk.

"Sure. Name?"

"Lena," Lena offered, frowning when Kara laughed.

"I was kidding, I remember your name."

"You do?"

"Of course, we don't get people in here like you, you are pretty memorable." Kara shrugged. "Not to mention cute."

Before Lena could react to that comment Kara went off to make her drink.

"You driving?" Kara asked, glancing over her shoulder at Lena.

"Yeah,"

"Shame, could have given this a little kick." Kara held up the bottle of whiskey before putting it back on the shelf. "Another time, maybe."

"Another time," Lena agreed, accepting the cup from Kara.

"You should hang out for a little while, I have a break in ten." Kara said, resting her hip against the counter and crossing her arms.

"No you don't," Barry disagreed.

"I'll take my break whenever I please, Allen." Kara shot back and the boy laughed, holding up his hands in defence. Kara glared at him for a second before looking back at Lena. "What'd you say?"

"I have to get home,"

"Ah, husband waiting for you?"

"No, actually. I just spent all day being talked down to and looked down on by men who are on the same lower than me and I want to get home and sleep before I need to do it all over again tomorrow."

"Okay, Miss-big-shot." Kara grinned. "Hopefully I'll see you again."

"Maybe," Lena shrugged coyly and instead of looking put off Kara's grin only grew.

Charlie was still up when she got home, sitting on the sofa watching Power Rangers with her babysitter, Rachel.

Lena thanked the babysitter and paid her before falling down beside her daughter, giving her a big hug.

"How was your day, Bug?" Lena asked, running her hand up and down Charlie's back.

"It was good, school was fun." Charlie smiled, going into a big story about how they're doing grease as the school play and she might be playing Sandy. "Will you come, mommy?"

"Wouldn't miss it, baby." Lena assured.

Charlie fell asleep half way into the next power rangers episode, humming against her mothers neck when Lena picked her up.

When she settled in bed she picked up her old phone, the one she used to contact her husband- ex-husband- so he didn’t have her new number.

There was, unsurprisingly, a few messages from him. She chose to ignore them, Charlie was home safe and that’s all she really kept the phone forms they could talk about Charlie.

Lena sighed as she laid back, one arm behind her neck. She knew she was going to have to talk to her parents before Dick did, that she would have to tell them she was getting a divorce and, in her extremely religious family, that was just a no go.

The thought of being disowned was horrible but the thought of being stuck in a loveless marriage with a sexiest pig was worse.

\--

"Mommy?" Charlie asked, her cheek resting on her little fist as she ate her breakfast.

"Yes, sweetie?" Lena asked, busy making sure she had everything ready for work.

"Why doesn't daddy stay any more?"

Lena tenses up, she knew this was coming, but she didn't expect to have to talk about it over breakfast.

"Listen, sweetie," Lena started carefully, taking a seat beside her daughter. "Mommy and daddy just aren't happy anymore."

"Daddy said he was happy, he said this is your fault."

Lena felt her blood boil but she kept her temper locked away. "Sometimes this happens, Bug. Sometimes one person is happy and the other isn't. It's no ones fault, not really, but you don't want to stay somewhere if you aren't happy."

"So, does that mean if I make you not happy you will leave?"

"Baby, no." Lena swore, smoothing her hand over Charlie's hair. "I am always happy with you. You may misbehave sometimes but I will always love you and never leave you."

Charlie nodded. "So you don't love daddy anymore?"

"I don't."

Charlie nodded. "I don't understand but I know that's cause I'm little."

Lena smiled at that statement.

"Are you happy now?" Charlie asked.

"I am,"

"Okay," the little girl smiled, turning back to her breakfast.

Lena felt herself relax a little, one person down, now all she had to do was tell her parents.

She felt the anger burn through her all day.

'Daddy said this was your fault'

And the meetings with obnoxious men who contradicted her just because she was a woman didn't help.

But she held it all inside because that's just what woman needed to do if they didn't want to be branded crazy or a bitch.

So, she gripped into her pens a little tighter, dug her nails hard enough into her palm to draw blood, and she made it to ten o'clock.

She left her car in the work garage and made the half an hour walk to the little cafe.

It was relatively empty, it was a Wednesday night after all, so when she entered Kara, who was sitting on the counter, reading something, glanced up lazily, smirking at her when she registered who it was.

"Surprise you?" Kara said, kinking an eyebrow a Lena as she picked up a cup.

"Whiskey," Lena corrected.

If Kara was surprised she didn't show it, her bored, almost broody look, perfectly maintained, but she did smirk. "Rough day?"

"You have no idea." Lena grumbled, holding her hand out when Kara poured her drink.

"What happened?" Kara asked, nodding at Lena's palm.

"It's nothing." Lena drained the whiskey, holding the cup out to Kara. "Another, please."

"You aren't driving, right?" Kara asked, reaching back for the bottle.

"Left my car at work, I needed a break."

Kara's eyes narrowed slight, her hand gripping onto the bottle as she picked up the glass. "How about I give you a tour?"

"Are you allowed?"

"Should be, considering I own the place, along side my sister." Kara shrugged, disappearing into the back.

Lena followed.

"This is the store room, where everything you don't see out there happens. Changing of barrels, grinding coffee, quickies with hot business woman." Kara grinned playfully and Lena found herself laughing at the comment.

(Though she ignored the feeling it gave her. Her mother and father would probably kill her if they knew.)

Kara poured Lena more whiskey, taking a seat on one of the barrels. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm just so sick of men." Lena grumbled. "Constantly talking down to me, acting as if I'm not their superior, like I didn't build that company out of the ruins my brother left it in. They wouldn't even have a job if it wasn't for me. They are all sexiest pigs, they were all fucking hired by my brother and I can't get rid cause that's unfair dismissal or some bullshit."

Kara listened attentively, refilling Lena's glass when she dawned it and held it out to her.

"And god forbid women show the least bit of anger. We have to keep it all contained, locked inside because if we acted even a fraction of the way our male counterparts do we would be deemed crazy or a bitch."

"The thing about men is they have this fragile masculinity that makes them believe that if a woman is above them on the power ladder that makes them lesser of a men." Kara drawled. "It's mostly an unfortunately consequence of society telling us that if a man isn't this rugged, tough thing, they aren't a man. It's stupid, and some men handle it way worse than others."

Lena hummed, taking a sip of her drink.

"Have you tried women?" Kara had that same, alluring smirk that Lena had spent the past few days thinking about.

"I come from a religious background." Lena answered, downing her drink.

"That doesn't answer my question," Kara pointed out but didn't push. "Where do you work, anyway?"

"Just a company in town." Lena was purpouslt vague about it, because she knew whatever was happening here was wrong.

"and you're high up in that company?"

"Surprised?"

"Attracted, actually." Kara corrected. "There's nothing more attractive then smart, power women. And you're both, apparently."

"How do you know I'm powerful?"

"Other than what you've said? You just ooze this aura of power, it's in your walk, how you hold yourself." Kara's eyes ran over Lena and there was this look in her eyes, a look that Lena could very easily decipher as attraction (and maybe a little arousal). "The minute you walked through those doors you could see it."

Lena tried to force herself to look away but there was something in Kara's blue eyes, in how the girl was leaning forward, her elbows on her knees, just how the girl was holding herself that radiates this easy sex appeal that made Lena unable to look away.

Kara just stared right back, her little smile slackening as her eyes bounced between Lena's, like she was trying to read her, get anything from Lena's eyes.

Lena knew she wasn't giving anything away, she was difficult to read, that was the bases that almost all of her relationships had ended.

"I need to get going," Lena said in a soft, quiet voice.

"Where do you have to rush off to?" Kara's head tilted a little to the left. "Who do you have waiting for you?"

"I have work early tomorrow, and if I want to stop myself from punching someone I need a good night's sleep."

Kara got up when Lena handed her the glass.

"Thank you for the whiskey and the talk, Kara."

"Sure thing," Kara nodded.

Lena turned to head out the storage room.

"Hey," Kara called after her. "Friday night, Arkham club downtown."

Lena frowned back at her from the doorway. “What?"

"My band are playing, you should come."

"What time are you on?"

"Eleven,"

"I'll see what I can do." Lena offered.

Kara nodded. "Maybe I could show you a good night."

"Maybe." Lena agreed, making her way toward the door.

She had no real intention of going to the show, why would she? She and kara weren’t friends, they had met twice and, sure, there was some sort of spark there, something exciting to Lena, but she wasn’t going to go to the girls show.

—

Lena didn’t get the chance to go back to cafe, she was busy with work and knew she couldn’t make Rachel stay late every night.

Come Friday morning she was agitated and irritable, she was having a rough time at work, Dick was threatening to tell her parents about the split, and Charlie had been asking her at least ten times a day to get a puppy. And on top of all that she had come to a standstill on the next step in the innovation of their tech.

She need a break, time to herself, so she hired Rachel to stay until after midnight and headed to Gotham.

She had spent hours getting ready while Charlie sat on her bed with her tablet on her lap.

“Where are you going, mommy?” She asked as she tapped away.

“Just out with some work friends,” Lena said, pulling on her burgundy suit trousers.

“Will you be back before bed time?”

“I’m afraid not, baby.” Lena said, buttoning up the shirt she was wearing, dark blue with tiny white dots covering it.

“Oh, okay.” Charlie hummed. “Will you still take me to football practice tomorrow?”

“Of course, sweetie, I will be back by then.” Lena assured, tucking in her shirt and grabbing the brown belt she had on her bed.

“Okay,”

Charlie seems satisfied with that, going back to her game and allowing Lena to finished getting dressed, pulling on her brown shoes and rolling her sleeves up so she didn’t look too business.

“Thank you, Rachel.” She said as she grabbed her purse off the table. “I should be back before three.”

“No rush, Mrs Luthor, have a good time.”

“I doubt it,” Lena grumbled. “Work people are hardly the best to hang out with.”

Rachel laughed, nodding her head. “I will see you later, Mrs Luthor.”

Lena decided to take the train, she was planing on drinking while she was there.

The butterflies in her stomach were going mad on the commute to the club, but she ignored it because she didn’t want to think about what that really meant.

The club was relatively packed when she got there and Kara was already up on stage, a guitar slung over her shoulder and her barista colleague by her side, someone Lena had never seen before playing drums behind her.

Lena could only really make out Kara's silhouette, the backlighting completely blacking her out. Her hair looked mused and thrown lazily over her shoulder and she was gripping onto the mike on top of her stand.

 _'But she said, where'd you wanna go?_  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts'

Lena watched Kara attentively as she made her way to the bar, ordering a jack on the rocks.

' _Some superhero_  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss'

Lena felt herself just stared, even as her drink was placed down beside her and she paid the bartender, she couldn't look away.

 _'I want something just like this_  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this  
I want something just like this'

There was a base drop and Kara swayed to the music, this sensational sway that had not only Lena but everyone else captivated.

 _'I’ve been reading books of old_  
The legends and the myths  
The testaments they told  
The moon and its eclipse'

Lena drained her drink in one, a little bit of liquid courage she supposed, though she never really intended in coming into contact with Kara tonight, and ordered another.

 _'Superman unrolls_  
A suit before he lifts  
But I’m not the kind of person that it fits'

Lena had finally reached the club around midnight so she figured Kara was around half way through her set, and the sweat glistening on the girls forehead told her so.

But from what Lena heard, her voice was incredible, and she just had this presence about her that captivated everyone in the crowed.

Lena had had five drinks by the time Kara had finished her set and was feeling a little buzzed, so she decided to leave before she done something stupid.

She smiled at the bar man, handing him a tip (which seemed to surprise him) and left, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her trousers.

She walked to the corner of the street and pulled out her phone, about to call a Uber to take her home.

"You lost?" Lena whirled around at the familiar voice, her eyes landing in Kara and Barry, both leaning against the wall just outside the back entrance to the bar.

"No, I'm just about to order an uber."

"Already?" Kara tilted her head to the side. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I didn't think I would, either." Lena admitted.

"This is Barry," Kara motioned to the boy beside her who smile coolly and held his hand out in her direction.

"Nice to meet you," he said when Lena shook his hand.

"You too. You were great in there, both of you."

Barry nodded and Kara stared over at her for a few seconds before glancing down at her feet, then at Barry, who seemed to understand what was going on (even if Lena didn't want to admit it).

"Oh, right, I'm gonna go find Iris." The boy pointed over his shoulder, disappearing into the club.

Kara shook her head, a little smile on her face, and turned to Lena, her shoulder resting against the wall. "Taking off already?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to call an uber."

"Come on, it's only just before two, have a drink with me." Kara was looking at her through her eyelashes, her messy hair shadowing part of her face and, god, Lena was completely captivated by this woman.

"I don't know,"

"Come on," Kara repeated, throwing her hair over her shoulder and giving Lena what she assumed were supposed to be puppy eyes but looked a lot more like bedroom eyes. "Just one, then you can get home to your husband."

"I don't have a husband," Lena replied.

"So what's the big deal?" Kara grinned, back peddling toward the door. "The place is empty, I have VIP seating. Kara quirked an eyebrow at Lena, holding the door open and motioning inside. "Live a little, Suit."

"Okay, fine." Lena agreed, stopping in front of Kara before she entered the building. "One drink."

"Scouts honour." Kara grinned cheekily, holding three fingers up.

Lena rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile, heading into the bar.

They settled in a booth in the VIP area, Kara falling down onto the bench seat a little closer than Lena had initially anticipated so it took her a few seconds to regain her composure when she was hit with the sudden smell of the musky, slightly fruity perfume and something that was distinctly Kara, and it was fantastic.

"What're you drinking?" Kara asked when she spotted the waiter making his way over.

"Jack,"

"Coke?"

"Nah, on its own."

Kara grinned at that, looking a little impressed. "Straight, I like it."

Kara ordered them their drinks before turning filling to Lena, her hand gripping onto the edge of the booth just above Lena's head.

"So, what made you come?"

"I have had a shit week at work, I've got my fields variation of writers block and men suck." Lena smiled thankfully at the waiter as he set down their drinks. Her wrapped her fingers around the glass, swirling it lightly. "I needed a release."

"What kind of release were you after?" Kara asked with a little smirk.

"The drinking kind,"

"Boring," Kara grumbled as she rooms swig of her beer, the bottle hanging loosely between her thumb and forefinger. "What do you do anyway? I think you are some high up exec or something like that."

"Tell you and ruin the mystery?"

"You aren't that much of an enigma, you know?" Kara grinned, setting her beer on the table and resting her chin in her hand, narrowing her eyes at Lena, like she was scrutinising her, which made Lena squirm.

"Oh, yeah? So read me."

"Okay," Kara coughed, pretending to rolled up imaginary sleeves and push up imaginary glasses. "Daddies girl, grew up wanting for nothing, your parents dotted on you. I'm going to say a sibling, older, so you were spoilt rotten growing up. Expensive boarding school, Ivy League school, mommy and daddy gave you money to start up your own business, I want to say law but it could also be a business firm."

"Man," Lena laughed. "You are so far off."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well other than the Ivy League school."

"Harvard?"

"Nope," Lena said with a little pop, taking a sip of her drink.

"Brown?"

"Nope,"

"Yale?" Kara asked unsurely.

"Nu uh,"

"I don't know then?"

"Cornell,"

"No way," Kara hummed. "So, you're in the science field, then?"

"Yeah,"

"Maybe you are more mysterious than I have you credit for." Kara tilted her head curiously, her eyes wandering around Lena's features. "Its alluring, actually, attractive."

Lena found herself thinking the same about Kara. There was just something about this girl that made Lena want to come back for more, something intangibly captivating.

"And telling you what I do would just ruin that."

"At least tell me which branch of science you're in?"

"Space. Space exploration, rocket science, we branch out into other stuff, too, but that's where I started, that was my major."

"Shit, so you're a rocket scientist." Kara's eyebrows arched, clearly impressed (and maybe a little turned on?) with the intellect Lena clearly possessed. "There's nothing more attractive in a woman than smarts."

"Men don't seem to think so, I've been called every variation of a bitch, been talked down to, treated like the fucking intern when I run that place."

"BO rule with an iron fist." Kara took a drink of her beer. "Show those fuckwits that you aren't one to be missed with, make them scared of just how fucking powerful you are." Kara was grinning, a little spark in her eyes that had Lena wriggling on the spot. "And you just ooze power, you just scream strong will and ruthlessness," Kara leant in a little closer, her eyes fluttering down to Lena's lips for a split second. "Use that."

Lena just stared over at Kara, who was smirking, her eyes hooded.

"Men are weak, they can't handle a strong woman because they think that not being in total control makes them less of a man. They can't stand having a strong woman by their side instead of behind them. It's baffling really," Kara bit down on her bottom lip, her fingers coming up to play with a strand of Lena's hair. "There is nothing more sexy that a strong willed woman, someone who won't just roll over and take it, you know? A woman who will give as good as she gets."

Lena felt herself leaning forward without really thinking about it, like Kara had this kind of pull over her, had somehow hypnotised her and was controlling her every move. She knew it was the effect Kara was having on her, this beautiful, mysterious woman who was a level of alluring and captivating Lena had never come across before.

"Kara, we're heading-" a voice started, causing Lena to jump away from Kara but Kara didn't budge, she simply released a irritated breath through her nose and turned to the drummer. "Shit, sorry."

"I'm coming, Winn. Just give me five." Kara grinned, getting to her feet when Lena did.

"I really need to get going."

Kara simply nodding, plucking Lena's phone from her hand and unlocking it. Lena watched her curiously, glaring at the girl when she handed her phone back with a number typed in. "Do with it as you please."

Lena rolled her eyes, but hit he save button and save the number under ' _K.'_.

"Goodnight, clever clogs." Kara grinned, one hand finding Lena's cheek while her lips found the other. She lingered for a second before whispering into Lena's ear. "You look _hot_ , by the way."

Then she was good, leaving Lena all hot and bothered, and a little scared that Kara was bringing out feelings Lena's had spent two decades repressing.

She headed home, relieving Rachel and popping in to kiss her sleeping daughter goodnight before going to her own bed.

She stared at the ceiling, turning her phone in her palm as she contemplated her next more.

'Home.' She simply typed and sent it.

Kara replied within seconds.

_'K [3:48]: Lena, I assume?'_

**'Ivy league[3:48]: how many other girls did you give your number to tonight?'**

_'K [3:49]: none, just wanted to clarify. I'm glad you go home, Ivy League. I really enjoyed talking to you tonight.'_

' **Ivy League [3:50]: yeah, it was fun.'**

_'K. [3:50]: do it again some time?_

_[3:51]: maybe over coffee, whiskey?'_

**'Ivy League [3:52]: don't push it, kid.'**

_'K. [3:52]: An age jab, huh? Okay, I respect that. Change your mind and you know where to find me, Space cadet.'_

Lena sighed, resting her phone on the bedside table, a little groan escaping her throats at the thought of what she had got herself into.

 

 

 

 


	2. Not a chapter

I just thought I'd let you guys know that, in light of comic con, I won't be writing any more supergirl fics. I'm completely done with the show, I was over it after they sidelined James for Mon-El (I haven't watched anything have 2x04) but the way the cast reacted (minus Katie, Odette and David) has put me off completely. Sorry to everyone who supported this fic. 

I will be continuing it as a Clarke/Lexa fic, I think, cause I really enjoyed writing it. Again, sorry and thank you for reviewing and all the kind words


End file.
